


She's Not Just My Friend

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, promo kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kabby One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sign of hope

**Author's Note:**

> HI everybody ! I’m new in the fandom and after the Kabby kiss in the promo I couldn’t help but write something about it ! This fic will be a collection of One-shot ( because yes I already have a lot of prompt in my mind ). I write since nearly 12 years but in french, so please don’t jugde me too harshly because I’ve studied english at school but I wasn’t very good :/
> 
> I did my best but I’m sure there are mistakes. I hope you enjoy it anyway ^^

1\. A sign of hope

 

Abby crossed a tired hand on her face and let escape a deep sigh. The situation at camp Jaha was becoming out of control. Since they came back from Mount Weather and the announcement of some children’s death, the woman could feel the discontent begin to rise among the people. The rumor of grounders’ treason hadn’t taken long to be known by everyone in camp Jaha and it had definitively sparked things off. A small group of dissidents had begun to meet secretly and their number was increasing every day.

“ Maybe we should organize an election … A debate would certainly allow us to get to listen to reason a lot of people, ” Abby offered as she lifted her head to look properly at Marcus.

The latter shook negatively his head as he continued to walk in the room with anxiety written all over his face. He was tense. Abby knew perfectly that he was fighting to hold back his anger.

“ They are guided by their feelings, by their sorrow! The loss of the children is still too recent, they are unable to hear reasonable arguments for now. We’ll be ejected of the council and then, nothing would prevent Pike from leading all of us into a war that we can’t win, ” he answered, resting his hands on the central table.

“ So, what are you propose? ” she asked him with a suspicious look.

They knew each other for a long time and despite the way Kane had changed his state of mind since they arrived on earth, Abby perfectly knew that he continued to tend towards the radical solutions.

“ The majority of the guards are still on our side, at least for the moment. We should take advantage of it. It’s essential to arrest the leaders and offer them a choice: they submit themselves or they leave the camp forever, ” he explained with determination, staring at her.

Abby shook immediately her head and took a step towards him.

“ You can’t be serious! Banishing the uprising’s leaders would mean banish their families too! They would leave with women and children! We don’t know in which state of mind the natives are and with winter approaching, letting theses people leave the camp would mean sentencing them to death, ” she objected, slightly raising her voice.

“ I know,” he whispered as he lowered his gaze.

Abby knew that Marcus had never taken this kind of decision thoughtlessly. He had probably thought about it all night long, thinking about all the alternatives they had.

“ But it’s the only solution! We can’t wait! They could organize a mutiny any minute now and in this case, we could be banished or worse,” he continued, looking at her right in the eyes.

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Marcus was probably right, but she couldn’t stop thinking that he had the bad habit to always exaggerate things.

“You heard Jackson! Pike spends his time to tell everyone that we betrayed our people by accepting an alliance with the natives, with the murderers of their children. You know what the Exodus’ charter provides for treason. Here they can’t make us float, but it will not prevent them from killing us,” he added seriously, before biting his lips which testified of the anger he was trying to contain.

“No, they won’t, ” Abby objected instinctively.

Marcus let escape a short and bitter laugh.

“Really? Are you certain of that?” he asked cynically, raising an eyebrow at her.

Abby stared at him. As usual, he had the knack of getting on her nerves, to irritate her while it clearly wasn’t the time to go into an nth sterile quarrel. She would have wanted to answer him in the affirmative. To tell him their people were civilized enough and reasonable to ban the death penalty now their back to earth. To understand they had done their best to save the children. However, she suddenly remembered an incident. A little more than a week earlier a man had appeared at the medical. He had asked her to come and take a look at his wife who refused to feed since she had learned about their son’s death.

The woman, Sacha, had refused to talk to her. She had remained silent, prostrated, her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her. Abby hadn’t insisted and she had only give to her husband some vitamins and food complements. However, when she had left the room, she had heard a whisper behind her. She didn’t have really paid attention to it, but now she realized that the word treason had been said.

Abby sighed profoundly. She refused to doubt to her people. She did it before and it had ended by Jake’s death. However, if Kane was right, she had, as chancellor, to take her responsibilities.

“ I’ll tell them I gave you the order. That it was I who sent you to negotiate with Lexa. That it was my first order after you decided to make me chancellor, ”she said with determination.

Marcus’ eyes opened wide and he moved away from the table to come closer to her.

“That’s absolutely out of the question! I I forbid you to do that,” he exclaimed, grabbing her elbow.

Abby frowned and removed violently her arm from his grip.

“ You forbid me? Who do you think you are for forbidding me to do something? I don’t take orders from you! I’m the chancellor,” she declared with anger, raising slightly her head to be able to look at him straight in the eyes.

“ I won’t let you! ” he asserted, taking one more step toward her.

«If what you are saying is true and if somebody has to assume the consequences of this decision, then I would take my responsibility. If somebody has to die to calm things down, then it will be me, only me! I never thought I’d say this, but you are a good leader Marcus. You know how to talk to people and Lexa respects you more than me. They’ll need you if things went wrong,» she said with a lump in her throat.

«They’ll need you too! We’ll need you too! I– I’ll need you too,» he responded, his voice slowly faded away.

«No,» she breathed with a sad smile on her face.

«Jackson can replace me to medical. I armed some irresponsible kids and because of that innocents people died! My daughter doesn’t need me anymore and she’ll never forgive me for her father’s death. I’m no longer useful,» she added with tears in her eyes.

«How can you be so stubborn ?! So blind?» he exploded with more pain than anger on his face.

«We didn’t go through all of this for letting a tyrant like Pike screw up all we have tried to build! I just can’t watch you giving up like this, not now! How can you think I will let you put yourself in danger! I’ll never let anybody hurt you again! Do you hear me, Abby? Never,» he shouted, his voice shaking with emotion.

Abby remained silent, both surprised and bothered. She never saw him out of control like this. Well, maybe just once… She remembered his look when she was tortured in Mount Weather. His face had been only horror and misery. She hadn’t taken her eyes off him while they were shredded her knee and she’d never be able to forget his expression.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words were stuck in her throat. She never was able to think correctly when he was looking at her like if he cared for her. Maybe he did… In fact, she knew he did…But with such intensity?

During a second she thought he was about to leave, to end the conversation by running away from her, but he didn’t. She blinked and her eyes opened just in time to see him pouncing on her. Her lips reflexively parted as his mouth crashed onto hers. The force made her stumble back a step, but Marcus’ hand on her cheek kept her in place. Her brain froze and her heart took over. She grabbed the back of his head and let her hand slipped into his hair.

Abby felt Marcus’ arm wrapped around her shoulder and she automatically melt into his embrace, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. She didn’t think, she just felt. Felt his soft lips again her own. Felt his gentle beard stroke over her skin. Felt his strength overwhelm her. Felt his scent invading her senses.

She never thought of him like that for decades. Or rather, she didn’t let herself think of him like that for decades. But right now, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her legs were trembling. She tightened her grip around Marcus and opened her mouth to allow her tongue to find his. Passion sparked instantly and she let escaped a soft moan. Several burning memories of their youth together came back to her mind and she felt her lower belly catch fire. It was just a kiss, but she was about to lose her mind, especially as she felt one of Marcus’ hand slide along the bottom of her shirt, brushing again her bare skin.

When oxygen had completely deserted their lungs, they finally broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel his gaze on her face. She didn’t want this to end. She wanted to stay in his arm as long as possible because, for the first time since Jake’s death, she had forgotten all her pain, all her fears, all her despair… For the first time in years, she felt alive!

«Abby…I…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t–» Marcus said as his hands started to leave Abby’s body.

She shook her head, her eyes still closed as she leaned against him, burying her face in his neck.

«Don’t! Don’t apologize for this,» she whispered, her lips brushing softly against his pulse point.

Marcus nodded briefly and one second later his arms were once again wrapped around Abby’s shoulders.

«Just promise me you won’t do anything that would endanger you,» he begged before kissing the top of her head.

«Only if you promise me to do the same,» she answered as she took a step backward to look at him right in the eyes.

Marcus nodded with a soft smile on his lips, before kissing her once more.

They stayed there for a long time, wrapped in each other arms, sharing loving kisses and tender caresses. They remained quiet, enjoying this intimacy, both knowing that it will end, had to end in the minute they’ll leave the room. It wasn’t the time to weaken, to allow themselves to be distracted and to offer to Pike a new pressure tactic. But in Abby’s mind, it wasn’t just a moment of weakness or a lack of control, it meant something more… like a sign of hope. A sign that one day, when the time comes, they could be more than just friends…


	2. Eternal love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of my first one-shot. I hope you'll enjoy it despite all my mistakes.

2\. Eternal love

The air was unbreathable. The smell of burned flesh made her nauseous and the smoke made her eyes stung. A hundred of bodies was burning in a blaze of fire as the words «Yu gonplei ste odon» were resonating in a dead quiet. There was neither yell or cry. Everyone was so dignified, their face like frozen. Even children remained silent as their parent’s remains were consumed by the flames. Most of them were now orphans because of Pike and his bloodthirsty troops.

  
The whole thing made her sick but now that she and a few other skypeople had managed to escape from camp Jaha, Abby knew she had to control herself, to turn off her feelings. It wasn’t the time to mourn the dead, not yet! She was keeping her eyes on her daughter or rather the young girl who had been her daughter, in another life she now hardly remembered.  
  
Since Clarke had left the camp nearly one year earlier, she wasn’t the same. She was now dressed like the natives. Her gaze was so cold and even her voice was different, like totally devoid of any emotion. They hadn’t seen each other for months and Abby felt almost like a stranger to her own child.  
  
When she had arrived at Polis a week earlier, Abby’s only thought was to take her daughter in her arms. But when she had finally been allowed to walked into the leader’s tent, two warriors had prevented her from approaching Clarke during the entire meeting. After that, she only had had a few minute alone with her, but the young woman had kept her distance, her arms remaining down at her side whereas her mother was hugging her. This moment had been heartbreaking for Abby but she hadn’t said anything. She was just glad that her daughter was alive and safe.  
  
Suddenly, there were mutterings among the crowd and Abby saw Lexa get on a stage over the fire. She remained silent a few seconds while she was looking at her people. She finally started to speak and even if Abby didn’t speak the native language, she knew the commandant was speaking about the war. Her tone was unequivocal, she wanted revenge. «Jus drein jus daun!» this words made her shiver. _Blood must have blood_.

Abby was so focused on Lexa that she didn’t realize her hands were shaking along her sides until she felt Marcus’s fingers brush against her own.

«I think we had quite enough for today,» he whispered in her ear.

«They’ll spare no one, Jackson, Raven, Bellamy….All of our people who stayed over there,» she said with horror on her face.

Marcus stared at her a second before nodding briefly.

«I’ll talk to Lexa later but for now, we don’t need to see this,» he responded while the crowd’s mood was soaring.

Abby took one last look at the commandant, then at Clarke and turned around, Marcus’ hand resting on the small of her back until they returned to their quarters.

Once inside, Abby moved towards the large dining table in the center of the room. She rested her hands on it and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to prevent herself from break down. She felt powerless. Hundreds of people will certainly die and there was nothing she could do. Marcus had been right when he was saying that Pike was a real danger. She had refused to banish him and his supporters when they had the chance and now it was too late to avoid the war. Once again, she had failed as chancellor.

« Stop blaming yourself,» Marcus whispered as he placed a glass of red wine on the table.

A sad smile took place on Abby’s lips. He knew her all too well.

«How couldn’t I?», she responded bitterly, before taking the glass and turning around, the small of her back resting against the table.

«No one is infallible Abby. We’ve all made mistakes. You has chosen to have faith in our people and no one can ever take that away from you. Pike is solely responsible for this,» he said, staring at her.

She held the glass to her lips and took a huge sip of wine which made her throat burn.

«Maybe we shouldn’t have come back to earth. Maybe we were destined to die in space,» she said with tears in her eyes.

Marcus shook his head and took a step towards her.

«No, we weren’t!» he affirmed as he cupped her face with his both hands.

Surprise by this gesture of affection, she lifted her head towards him and met his gaze. She swallowed hard as she remembered that day at camp Jaha when he had kissed her. They hadn’t talked about it. They had just kept going to fight against pike, trying to ignore their feeling to focus entirely on the survival of their people.

She leaned against his hand and closed her eyes. They were safe for the first time for months and right now there was nothing they could do to prevent war. They had to wait for the end of the funeral ceremony before speaking to Lexa. So, she just enjoyed this moment.

«I’m so tired with all of it,» she whispered as she subconsciously closed the space between them.

«I know,» he breathed softly, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her slowly against him.

She didn’t push him away because she needed this, wanted this… She put the glass on the table and then wrapped her arms around Marcus’ waist, her forehead resting against his shoulder. She remained silence for a long time, enjoying the way his fingers were stroking lightly her hair and were rubbing her back. Her body started to relax into his hold. The smell of him was a comfort, so she buried her face into his neck and inhaled deeply.

«Maybe you should take a rest, I could ask Lincoln if he has something to help you sleep,» he offered her, his thumb running up and down her spine which made her shiver.

Abby shook her head and tightened her grip around him.

«No,» she murmured in his ear.

She didn’t need to sleep. She just needed to forget. To take her mind off things. To find something which could give her the strength to carry on. And she knew exactly what she needed. She needed him like this day at camp Jaha. She needed his lips on hers, his hands all over her body. She needed to feel safe and loved.

«I just…I just need to forget,», she said before backing up a little until she could look at him properly.

Marcus frowned and gave her an interrogating look.

«Make me forget Marcus. Just for once… Help me to forget,» she pleaded as she let her fingers brush against his beard.

«Abby I–», he started to say but before he could finish, Abby got up on her tiptoes and crashed her lips onto his.

At first, Marcus didn’t respond and a flash of fear struck her. What if he had changed his mind since their kiss? What if she was wrong, if her feelings weren’t reciprocated? She started to freak out but when she was about to step back, Marcus’s hand clenched at her hair and he deepened the kiss. She let out a soft moan of pleasure and relief against his mouth. He tilted his head and sucked at her bottom lips as one of his hands came to her waist to push her against the edge of the table. Abby parted her lips and their tongues started to brush against each other with sensuality and ardor. She ran her hands up along his arms to his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under her palms.

Suddenly, Marcus tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her onto the table. She let out a yelp of surprise but automatically spread her legs and grabbed the lapels of his jacket to pull him against her. He broke the kiss only to catch his breath before nuzzling against her jaw and finally letting his lips suck at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Abby bit her lower lips as her brain spun and her heart was pounding in her chest. She threw her head back to give him a better access and lifted a hand to the back of his head to encourage him to keep going.

«Does it work?» he muttered against her bare skin as his hand rested on her thigh.

His touches and kisses made her brain all fuzzy, so she didn’t really understand what he was saying.

«What?» she asked absent-mindedly.

«Do I make you forget?» he clarified as his lips went down on the V of her t-shirt.

«Yes, don’t stop,» she breathed quickly, her eyes half-closed.

Abby arched her back as she felt his hand brush gently along her ribs and then along the curve of her breast. A moan escaped her as he started to leave a trail of warm open-mouth kisses along the edge of her bra. She was suddenly eager for more. She wanted to touch him, to feel his hard muscles under her fingers and lips. So she reached for the lapel of his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. It seemed to be a sign for more to Marcus who left her cleavage to grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head.

Abby tried to pull him down for another kiss but Marcus resisted, his gaze focus on her face.

«What?» she asked, frowning.

Marcus shook his head and offered her a shy smile.

«Nothing, it’s just…You’re stunning,» he said, his thumb brushing tenderly against her cheekbone.

Abby felt her cheek turn red. She knew Marcus had never been very good to express his feelings. On the Ark, he was always so cold, always emotionally self-possessed, but now he was different. She couldn’t say that he was a new person, because a long time ago, when they were young and when the life was so much easier for them, he was already this man. A man who care for other, for her… A man who could hold her hand for miles and miles and who could tell her, only with his eyes, how much he had been afraid to lose her.

She remained silent but she took his hands in hers and put in on one of her breasts. He lowered his gaze and she shivered. She saw him swallow hard but his touch was still soft, delicate. He seemed to take his time. She bit her lower lips as she felt his fingers stroke against the edge of her bra. Butterflies began swirling in the pit of her stomach.

«Mum!» a voice called out from the hallway.

Abby felt the blood course through her veins. Marcus automatically got his hands away from her but he stayed in place to hide her half-naked body.

«Oh God… I….Okay,» Clarke exclaimed as she saw them.

The girl immediately turned around and walked away.

«Clarke wait! Please wait,» Abby shouted as she caught her sweater and put it on.

«Sorry,» she whispered to Marcus before getting off the table and leaving the room.

She was about to run after her daughter, thinking she was already gone but she found her sitting on the stairs outside the apartment. Abby felt uncomfortable. She didn’t know what to say. She hesitated but she finally sat down next to her.

«Clarke I–» she started to say but she was interrupted by her daughter’s voice.

«How long?» Clarke spat without looking at her.

Abby raised an eyebrow and shook her head, not really understanding what her daughter meant.

«How long you been going together ?», she specified, this time looking at her.

Abby’s eyes opened wide.

«That’s not what you think, Marcus and I…We’re just–» she stopped because, to be true, she wasn’t really sure of what they were for each other.

He was her co-leader, a shoulder to lean on, someone she trusted. He was his friend, someone she cared about, but there was something more…

«We’re just friends, » she finished with aplomb.

« Don’t mess with me! I know exactly what I saw and it wasn’t something you do with a friend,» Clarke retorted as she got up.

«How could I have been so blind? Since you landed…I see how you look at each other….It’s like you never know if you should kill or kiss each other,» she added before burying her face in her hands.

«Clarke,» Abby tried to speak but she was instantly cut off.

«No ! Listen to me,», Clarke shouted, looking at her right in the eyes.

« I realize now that it had always been like this. Already on the Ark….I know you know each other all your life…but how could you be with a man who has voted to sentence your husband, my father, to death! Who has put me in jail! Who has tried to kill you! Who–», she said furiously.

«Stop! Clarke stop! Marcus is not that man anymore! You have no right to judge him, not after–», Abby shouted, before stopping to prevent herself from saying hurtful things.

She was about to speak about the missile, about Mount Weather and Clarke knew it. The young woman let escape a sigh and looked down.

«I know…We all have blood on our hands…but….I can’t help but wonder if–» she whispered, her voice fading away.

«I loved your father, Clarke, with all my heart,» Abby stated, her hand resting on her daughter’s arm.

«Yes…Yes, I know that but…You loved Kane too, didn’t you?» she asked with a sad smile on her lips.

Abby frowned and shook her head.

«What…What makes you think that?» she asked, astonished.

Clarke shrugged.

«Couple things…like this picture I found one day in an old box. Many photos had been taken the day I was born: You and me, dad you and me, even Jaha with me…In every picture, you seemed so happy, so glad. But on that photo, the only one with Marcus and me, I could see your face in the background and it was just heartbreaking. You were looking at him with so much pain… And Marcus…He smiled but I could see misery in his eyes. I don’t know how to explain but I knew,» she told her softly.

Abby felt her heart break in her chest. She remembered this picture. She perfectly remembered this time when Marcus had held her little baby in his arms for the first time. He had tried to seem happy for her and for Jake but she knew that he was suffering. And she was upset too. She had always thought, he’d be the father of her child but things went wrong and he didn’t.

«You married dad because of me? Because you were pregnant?“ Clarke asked without any anger.

«No ! Clarke no,» she tried to deny but, in truth, her daughter was right.

Abby had loved her husband, but it was different from what she had shared with Marcus. With him, it was always passionate, very emotional and sulfurous.

«It’s okay mom…I can understand…It’s just… seeing you together… I wasn’t ready for this,» she explained, her voice fading away.

«It’s none of my business, anyway! Lexa sets up a meeting for tomorrow morning. She wants you and Marcus to come,» she added quickly before turning around.

«Clarke please,» Abby begged, wanting to talk about her daughter’s new life, her feelings….

«I have to go, she’s waiting for me,» she said before walking away without looking back.

Abby watched her leave, feeling more lost than ever. She didn’t expect this, er daughter thinking that she had always loved Marcus…

Abby stood still a few long minutes, lost in her thoughts. Finally, she went back to the apartment and she immediately saw Marcus standing into the hallway, looking down.

She felt her muscles stiffen.

«Did…did you hear us?» she asked hesitantly.

Marcus nodded and started to speak without looking at her.

«She was right you know…about me…about this photo…This day, I was really happy for you but I also realized that I had loose you forever,» he confessed in a low voice.

«After my father’s death, I was so angry, I blamed the whole world and I pushed you away while you were just trying to help me,» he continued as he crossed a tired hand on his face.

«I should never have gone to the high-security station… I should never have left you…I was so stupid, so foolish,» he added with anger and pain written on his face.

Abby felt her heart began to beat faster in her chest and her body quivered. She was stuck in place and unable to speak. She finally found the strength to clear her throat and made a step toward him.

«She was right about me too,» she said abruptly in a quick breath.

Marcus looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

«Clarke… She said I’ve always loved you! It’s hard for me to admit it but…She was right,» she specified with tears in her eyes.

Marcus remained silent for a few seconds, his mouth half-opened. Then he moved towards her and crashed his mouth against hers. Before she could realize it she was pinned between him and the wall, Marcus’ tongue licking against the seam of her lips. Abby opened her mouth and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.

«I’ve always loved you too,» Marcus whispered against her lips before kissing her again and again and again, spending the rest of the night to make up for lost time…

 


	3. Don't say that ! Not now !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this fucking promo kills me and I couldn't help to write something about it. So here I am. Sorry not sorry ! Don't forget to tell me what you think !

**3\. Don't say that ! Not now ! (3x09)**

 

And here she was. Eyes swollen with tears. A lump in her throat. Heart bleeding. The world collapsing all around her. Bellamy's words looping in her mind. «He's sentenced to death. I'm so sorry.» She had slapped him. Hard. She had yelled at him. With such force that her throat was still sore. «Not again! Not again! Not again !», was all she could think.

The door opened and she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. She looked at him as the guards were removing the handcuffs. She felt like she was suffocating. It was a nightmare. It had to be! She won't be able to survive to this for a second time.

«Five minutes,» said one of the guards before leaving the room.

The door slammed behind them and Abby felt her heart break. Five minutes. How could she tell him goodbye properly in five fucking minutes? Anyway, she didn't intend to tell him goodbye. She intended to find a way to get him out of this, to find a way to save him.

«I failed. I'm sorry,», Marcus said with a sad smile.

Abby shook her head.

«He can't execute you,» she asserted crossly.

No, he couldn't. Pike had no right to do this! This was insane. They weren't on the Ark anymore! It had to be another way!

«He's the Chancellor. It's treason. Of course, he can and he will,» he replied disillusioned.

«I won't let this happen to you,» she asserted firmly, stepping towards him.

It seemed that Marcus didn't expect her to come so close to him but he didn't take a step back. She looked at him right in the eyes. She wanted him to know that she will do all she could to save him, to stop Pike. She wanted him to keep hope alive!

«Abby…,» he whispered softly after a few second.

«It's over. You can't save everyone,» he said with a quarter in his voice.

«I have to try,» she objected with all her heart.

«No! Please, Abby, don't do this! You have to go find Clarke before the grounder's attack,» he implored as the resignation on his face seemed to leave room for concern.

«I won't give up on you,» she replied as she cupped his face with her hands.

«You won't. If you do this, you won't give up on me because I would know you're safe and that's all that matters for me now,» he stated firmly as he grasped her elbows.

«Marcus…,» she whispered reluctantly as she tried to hold back her tears.

«Please Abby…,» he begged with insistence.

She closed her eyes. Her face was distorted with pain. She couldn't lose a man she loved for the second time. It was too hard. Fate couldn't be so cruel! She pressed her lips together to prevent herself from sobbing. She was so scared, so shattered and so angry at the same time. She felt like the ground was falling under her feet. She took a deep breath and pulled Marcus' head towards her to pressed his forehead against hers.

«That's not fair,» she sighed as her thumbs stroked his beard warmly.

«Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim,» he murmured softly as his fingers tightened on her elbows.

«I need you to be strong! I need you to be the woman who taught me to have hope! I need you to be the woman I--» he added but she cut him off.

«Don't! Please, Marcus, don't say that! Not now,» she implored her eyes still closed.

«Abby it's the last chance I have to tell you what I--» he tried one more time but she stopped him again.

«No ! You'll tell me later! After I saved you,» she stated with conviction as she moved back a little to look at him properly.

«That's not gonna happen,» he murmured sadly.

At this moment, she hated him to told her that. To asked her to giving up on him. She wanted him to fight! To fight for his life, for his people, for her!

She took a deep breath. It wasn't the time to argue, to blame him.

«I can't save our people without you, Marcus! I can't make it alone! I just can't live on earth without you! I don't want to spend the rest of my life to wonder what it would have felt like to kiss you! To be in your arms! To feel your hands on me! I already lost Jake. I can't lose you too! Please let me try to save you,» she pleaded as the tears were running down her cheeks.

Marcus remained silent. He just looked at her like if he was memorizing each part of her face. This couldn't be the end! No ! She couldn't accept that!

She pulled his head towards her once again but this time, she lifted her chin and crashed her mouth against his. Hard. With all the strength she had. She wanted to be gentle. She wanted to enjoy this new sensation but they didn't have time for this so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his chest. Marcus' hands grasped immediately at her waist and he kissed her back. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to find hers. This kiss was desperate, filled with regrets and secret feelings. She wanted him to know all she couldn't tell him out loud. She wanted him to know she was his, that she was in love with him. She wanted him to know she couldn't resign herself to let him died.

«It's time,» said a cold voice as the door opened.

Abby felt her stomach clench and her heart stop in her chest. She tightened her grip around Marcus and continued to kiss him even though her lungs were screaming for air.

«Let's go,» said one of the guards as the other forced Abby to move backward.

«No! No, please! Marcus ! No,» she yelled breathless as she struggled in vain.

«I love you, Abby,» Marcus shouted as the guard was bringing him outside the room.

«No don't say that! Marcus ! Not now! Please, Marcus! May we meet again! May we meet again,» she cried out desperately.

When Marcus disappeared in the corridor, the guard finally released her and left the room.

«I love you too Marcus,» she screamed as the door slammed, before falling on the ground, her body shaking with sobs.

 

 


	4. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x09, No Jaha, No City of light, Rated T,

She couldn’t help but stare at him. Clarke was explaining what had happened in Polis over the last few weeks and what was the plan to defeat Ontari with Luna’s help but Abby wasn’t listening. Marcus was there, standing between Octavia and Clarke. Anxiety was written all over his face.

He hadn’t said a word since they all get back to camp thirteen minutes earlier. He had offered her a soft smile as her daughter was holding her in her arms. She had wanted to run to him, to hold him close and kiss him until she feel dizzy because of the lack of oxygen but she hadn’t had the chance. Clarke had dragged her inside the Ark by saying they needed to discuss without delay.

She hadn’t seen him since the day he escaped. She had spent nearly a month without knowing where he was, how he was and worst of all: if he was still alive. She had struggled each day to keep hope alive but sometimes, especially when the night came and she was laying in her bed, in her hopeless cold bed, she couldn’t help but feel fear and worry engulf her. In times like these, she always closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of his lips against hers, of her body pressed against his hard chest, of his arms all around her and she was confident again. Once, she had told him he was her hope and she really meant it. He had been the first to see the beauty of the earth. The first to see the grounders as they really were: humans, just like them. The first to see Clarke as a natural and good leader. On the Ark he was the pessimist but now…Now all she saw when she was looking at him was nothing else than hope.

Suddenly, Abby felt everyone’s eyes on her and she realized that Clarke was asking her a question. She shook her head and remained quiet, unable to answer a question she hadn’t listened.

«I think your mother needs time to think about it. We all need,» said Marcus, quietly.

«But--» the girl started to object but Marcus cut her off by resting a calming hand on her shoulder.

«Luna gave us three days. I know we need to rush but it’s an important decision. A reflection day wouldn't be pointless,» he added wisely.

Clarke nodded.

«Okay. We’ll take the final decision tomorrow night then,» she conceded before turning around and walking away.

The others followed her and Abby felt her stomach begin to clench in excitation as she realized she will finally be alone with Marcus. The meeting had barely lasted an hour but it had seemed an eternity to her. She continued to stare at him, waiting impatiently for the last person closes the door. For the first time since they entered the meeting room, Marcus lifted his head and their eyes met. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest and she suddenly couldn’t help but shiver lightly.

She was about to make a move toward him but a voice stopped her. It was Bellamy who wanted to know something about the security of the camp. She almost growled in frustration when Marcus started to answer him but he finally ended the discussion by sending the boy asking David Miller who was now in charge of the security since Pike’s death.

Bellamy nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

«We need to talk about the new coalition,» Marcus began as his eyes seemed to avoid hers.

Abby took a first step toward him and nodded silently.

«Without us Luna can’t defeat Ontari’s army,» he said, looking at the map on the board.

Abby kept moving toward him.

«And if she loses, everyone in this camp would be dead,» he added as he finally turned his face in her direction.

«I know that… I’ve heard Clarke,» she said distractedly, her eyes focus on his lips.

«Well, you didn’t seem very attentive,» he objected as he raised an eyebrow.

She didn’t answer and reached her hand toward his face to stroke his cheek softly.

«Just like now…,» he said as a trace of a smile played across her lips.

«I…I just need…I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again,» she said as a shadow of pain crossed her eyes.

«I have those fears myself,», he whispered back as he shyly removed a strand of hair from her face.

A soft smile tugged at the corner of Abby’s mouth. She remembered the relief she had felt this day when she had seen him appear between the trees. It felt like it was a hundred years ago but even then she knew she needed him. Not in the way she needed him now but he already meant something to her, he always had.

«Four clans have already joined Luna’s coalition,» he started to speak again but Abby immediately shushed him and firmly grabbed his face with both of her hands.

«Please, just give me five minutes,» she pleaded as she pressed her body softly against his.

Marcus seemed speechless and not quite sure about what to do. He looked at her, both stunned and unsure.

«I wasn’t sure,» he whispered as he lowered his head, suddenly unable to look at her.

«This day had been hard for everyone…You thought I was going to die…I didn’t know if…if that was…if that is… what you really want from me…,» he stammered with an unusual trembling voice.

«Marcus,» she gently cut him off.

He seemed to hesitate a few seconds but he finally raised his head to look at her right in the eyes.

«Kiss me! Kiss me right know,» she begged him more than she ordered him.

In a heartbeat, his lips were on hers and his arms were around her tiny waist. A satisfied moan escaped from Abby’s throat as she automatically opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her hands on his face went up to grab the back of his head and her fingers disappeared in his hair. She felt his tongue tease hers and she couldn’t help but press herself harder against his chest.

She couldn’t have enough of this, of his lips suckling at hers, of his beard stroking the skin of her face, of his hands fondling the small of her back and the base of her butt, of his muscles pressed hard against her body. She couldn’t have enough of him! It was just a kiss. A mix of lips, tongues, and teeth but she felt like she was going to burn from inside.

Obviously, she wasn’t the only one affected by this kiss because a few seconds later she felt her lower back meet momentarily the edge of the meeting table before Marcus’ hands grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her on it. She almost let out a gasp but his mouth instantly covered hers again and prevented her to be heard on the other side of the door.

She knew she was going to lose her mind, especially when Marcus invited her to spread her legs and pulled her hips against his. A pulse of arousal took her by surprise as she felt him nearly hard against her and she suddenly forgot everything. She forgot where she was, she forgot the unlocked door, she forgot the war around the corner… All she was aware was the man standing between her legs and the feeling of his hands and mouth on her.

«I missed you…», she whispered as he finally released her lips to catch his breath.

«I missed you more…», he responded as he started to leave a trail of voluptuous kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Abby closed her eyes and threw her head back to allow him better access. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel her pulse resonate through her entire body. The five minutes she had asked for were probably passed by now but neither of them seemed to care. She didn’t want him to stop and the way his fingers started to slip under her shirt told her that he didn’t want it to end either.

« I couldn’t stop thinking about you,» he murmured as his lips started to brush up softly against her sternum to the base of her breasts.

«I shouldn’t have left you here…if Pike--», he continued but this time Abby didn’t allow him to finish his sentence.

She cupped his face and gave him a hungry kiss. She kissed him with all the strength and love she had. She locked her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck and she didn’t end the kiss before they were both breathless. She wanted him to know what he meant to her. She wanted him to see what she saw when she looked at him. She wanted him to forgive himself as she had forgiven him a long time ago.

«I let you no choice! For once Marcus… Please… Stop blaming yourself,» she said as she pressed her forehead against his.

She heard him inhale deeply and he remained silent but she felt his thumbs rubbing warmly against her thighs. Slowly she pulled him against her and stroked his hair as he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in.

She felt his lips move softly against her skin and she shivered as she barely heard his next words.

«I love you,» he said again, a little louder this time.

She blinked as her eyes filled with tears. She was about to say it back but the door opened and Octavia appeared in the doorway.

«Sorry,» she said with a tiny grin on her face.

Marcus jumped back abruptly and Abby got off the table as her cheeks were turning red.

«Two grounder warriors are injured. They fell into a trap. We need you to medical right now,» the girl explained quickly.

«I’m on my way,» said Abby as she adjusted her shirt with embarrassment and moved toward the door.

When she was about to leave the room she stopped and turned toward Marcus.

«Me too…,» she said with a shy smile, looking at him right in the eyes before disappearing in the corridor.


	5. I missed you (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (part 1) Post 3x09
> 
> If you want to listen the music I was thinking about it’s Naval by Yann Tiersen.
> 
> A huge thank you to http://itsadevereauxthing.tumblr.com/ for her help !! And to http://charmingly-evil.tumblr.com/ who offered to help too.

##  **I missed you (part 2)**

 

It was already dark when she walked into the mess. She had spent the last few hours saving the two injured warriors and she was exhausted. Most of the citizens of the Ark were still here and the way they were whispering told her that everybody was now fully aware of Luna’s proposal.  

Abby looked around the room and she finally saw Marcus sitting at a table with Octavia, Sinclair, Indra and some others. They were obviously in a deep conversation and she hesitated for a few seconds to join them. She knew that a decision had to be taken. It was now a matter of life and death but a selfish part of herself wished to just enjoy Marcus and Clarke’s return. She was so tired of being afraid of losing them, of always wondering if she would ever see them again.

She waited a few more seconds and finally walked toward them.

«Are they all right ?», Octavia asked her as she sat on the chair next to Marcus.

Abby nodded and gave her a soft reassuring smile.

«Good. Thank you.», said Indra in a monotonous voice.

«We owe it to your people !» She replied with sincerity before turning lightly towards Marcus.

«How did they handle the news ?» She asked him as her gaze traveled across the room.  

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

«They’re scared. I think that some of them haven’t still understood that Pike was wrong. None of them has clearly refused but…Well, we can’t say no to Luna. A no would mean a death sentence for all of us.», He answered with concern.  

«We still have time. I’ll talk to them tomorrow. We will show them the way out of the dark. Together. » She promised him as she laid her hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze.

She saw his eyes flicker to her lips and for a split of second, she wondered if he was going to kiss her. She wanted him to but he didn’t. He squeezed her hand back and nodded, his eyes staring right into hers.

After a few second Octavia started to speak again about Luna and her plans. Marcus broke the eyes contact and turned to the girl.

Abby was about to pull out her hand from his but he stopped her by intertwining her fingers with his own. He didn’t look at her but his thumb was now rubbing the back of her hand and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Even if his touch was becoming familiar she couldn’t help but shiver.  

Suddenly the first note of a song resonated in the room and everyone stopped talking. Abby turned her head lightly and saw Macallan sitting at the piano. The beautiful melody gave her chills immediately. She didn’t know that song but there was a sadness and a softness, which sent shivers throughout the world.

She pressed herself further against the back of her chair and her leg brushed involuntarily against Marcus’s under the table. His hand left hers to lay at the base of her neck. She could feel him hesitate for a few second. It was a light and gentle touch, his fingers barely touching her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned into it. 

She let herself be carried away by the sound of the music and by Marcus’s caresses. His fingers were lost in her hair and his thumb was rubbing the back of her neck. At this moment, she couldn’t be happier that he was here, that Clarke was finally at home too. Hearing this music was like hearing her own heart crying for them.

She felt tears springing to her eyes and she suddenly felt the need to touch the man next to her. She put her hand on his knee and tightened her grip on it.

«Are you ok?» He asked her softly after tilting his head, his lips nearly touching her ear.

She turned to him and pressed her forehead against his. She didn’t care about what their people would think anymore, what they could say about them, about the way their two leaders were in love. Loving him wasn’t, couldn’t be, a problem, loosing him was! She cared about how her daughter would feel about this. Seeing her mother with another man, with Marcus Kane but it wasn’t the time to think, to hold back her feelings. The war was coming, it was time to live.

«Yes…It’s just…I have missed you so much…» She said as she reached for his other hand and invited him to put it on her thigh.

«I’m here Abby! I’m not going anywhere…» He reassured her, his thumb stroking her leg.

«I know…but…I…’’She started to say but stopped herself unsure of how to end her sentence.

She swallowed and felt her cheeks starting to turn red. She didn’t know how to tell him what she really wanted, what she really needed, what she was dreaming about every single night since he had escaped. She knew she could tell him everything, even her worst fears and her darker secrets. She had told him about her guilt over Jake’s death, she had told him about Clarke and the missile at Ton DC and she didn’t need to tell him about her worry over Clarke after Mount Weather because he already knew…She trusted him, she loved him but this was something new, something that was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before nuzzling against his jaw then against his neck.

«Take me to bed Marcus…» She whispered in his ear.

She felt him tense and she nearly could hear his heart skip a beat.

«Abby…» He breathed, his fingers tightening around her thigh.

«I don’t want to sleep alone, not anymore…not when I now know what it feels like to be in your arms…» She confessed as her lips brushed against his jawbone.

Marcus put his head back lightly and looked into her eyes. He stayed quiet for a few second as a multitude of emotion passed across his face.

Finally, he nodded lightly and stood up from his chair. She did the same, her heart beating frantically in her chest at the thought of what is coming next. He said something about escorting her to her quarters but no one seemed to care. They were all  transported by the sound of the piano.

His hand never left the small of her back until they arrived in front of her room. They didn’t speak and Abby felt like a teenager again. She felt like this during her first dates with Jake so many years ago, back on the Ark. It was strange to feel like this again, to feel this kind of excitement in the pit of her stomach, to feel her hands becoming clammy, and her breath becoming harder.

As she started to type the security code of her door she realized that her hands were shaking lightly. Marcus probably saw it too because she felt his hand sliding up and down her spine. The door opened and she walked inside.

She didn’t turn toward him as she heard his step behind her. She walked to her desk and stopped a few second. She could feel Marcus’s eyes on her back as she took the ring which laid between her breast. She closed her eyes and expressed silently some loving words for her dead husband.  

«What are you…», He started to say as she took off the chain and put it on her desk.

«The past belongs in the past… I need to move on…», She answered as she turned toward him with a gentle smile on her lips.

«You don’t need to…», He started to say but she cut him off.

«I want to! I want to move on….with you…» She said firmly as she removed her wedding ring.

«I loved Jake. A part of me will always love him but… I love you too and we are here, together. We’re not the same people that we were on the Ark. I don’t want to just start a new chapter, I want to write a new book…»

He stared at her for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to her and then they closed the gap between them and kissed her, hard. As hard as their first kiss. One of his hands cupped her face and the other rested against the small of her back, holding her close. She automatically rose to her tiptoes to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. A pleasurable warmth started to spread throughout her entire body as she felt Marcus’s tongue slide into her mouth. She moaned with pleasure against his lips and returned him the favor. She let her tongue slide along his bottom lip and then sucked on his with a kind of eagerness. He seemed to like that because his hand against the small of her back slid down her ass to press her hips tighter against his.

She repressed a laugh and did it again, harder, with a wicked smile at the corner of her lips. She wanted him wild and hot with desire. She wanted to consummate this entire secret and unavow sexual tension, which haunted them for years. She wanted him and she didn’t want him to hold anything back. Her fingers found their way in his hair and her nails started to scratch gently at his scalp.

This time, his second hand joined the other and before she could realize it, he was lifting her up in the air. She let out a gasp, which quickly turned into a moan as Marcus’s mouth found it’s way to the valley between her breasts. She tilted her head and kissed the top of his head as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her down carefully onto the mattress and took off his jacket before joining her, his eyes filled with desire and lust. This gaze did something inexplicable to her. After all those months alone she had forgotten how it felt to be wanted, to feel desirable, to feel as a woman and not just as a leader, as a doctor or as a mother.

A pulse of arousal took over her and she couldn’t resist reaching for him and pulling him above her. This time it was his turn to smile because of her eagerness. She knew he was about to say something but she didn’t give him the time to open his mouth. She took his face in her hands and captured his lips in another heated kiss. He didn’t complain, quite the contrary. He kissed her back with a passion she didn’t know he was capable of. He was devouring her lips, exploring each part of her mouth with a fervor, which made her brain freeze up. Her hands clenched at his back and her hips started to move subtly against his.

His body responded automatically to hers. He pressed his pelvis harder against hers and a deep and a out of control moan left her throat.

«God Abby…» He breathed as he buried his mouth on her neck, his hand traveling along her ribcage to finally find its way up her shirt.  

A shiver ran through her body, from her tiptoes to the base of her spine at the feeling of his big and hot hand on her skin.

«Take it off!» She begged him more than she ordered him.

She didn’t have to ask twice. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He started to kiss her neck again but she stopped him.

«Yours too!» She said with an unusually raspy voice.

«If it’s a chancellor’s order…» He said with a grin before complying.

She looked at him as he took off his shirt and she let her hands travel along his hard chest. His skin was almost feverish under her palms and she was suddenly craved to kiss it. She started to stand back up but he grabbed her wrist and forced her to lie down again, her hands above her head.

«You first…» He said as he attacked her neck once more, sucking at her pulse point.

«Can I ask why?» She asked playfully.

«Because I dream about doing this every night…» He told her as his tongue slid slowly along her neck.

«And you think I don’t?»  She retorted with a smirk.

«Do you?» He asked in turn.

She opened her mouth to answer him but the words died on her tongue as she felt one of his hands leaving her wrist to unzip her jeans. In a heartbeat, his fingers found their way under her underwear and she couldn’t help but catch her breath in anticipation.

«Do you?» He insisted again as he pulled his head back to look at her.

«Yes… “ She breathed as she rocked her hips against his hand, eyes half-closed, so overwhelmed by this new, intoxicating sensation that and she didn’t realize that one of her hands was free now to touch him.

«Good to know…» He whispered in her ear in a low voice as his fingers started to move lightly, gently, almost teasingly against her wetness.

She tilted her head back against the pillow, her breath speeding up as she felt her whole body starting to shudder.

«Kiss me…» She pleaded, reaching frantically for the back of his head.

Marcus did as she asked and captured her lips in a sensual, bruised kiss. She felt all of her muscles tense as his thumb flickered over her clit and she had to repress a powerful moan by biting her bottom lip.

«I need to see all of you…» He breathed against her mouth and before she could realize it, her boots, socks, jeans and her underwear were flying in the air.

«Hungry?» She teased, raising a mischievous eyebrow at him as he lay again above her.

«For you, always…» He confessed with an honesty that warmed up her heart.

She reached for his jaw and stroked gently his beard, her eyes focused on his. It felt so good to have him back again. To have him full of desire and love in her arms.  In only six months he had became so important to her. On one side it was strange, she felt like their relationship on the Ark was nothing more than a nightmare. It seemed so unreal to her because this Marcus, this man who was now looking at her, kissing her, loving her, would never hurt her, or do something horrible to her. Now he was the man he was always supposed to be, the man she was destined to love.

«Are you ok?” He asked her, frowning as she realized her eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

She nodded and pulled his forehead against hers.

«Yes…. better than ever…» She said, as her lips brushed lightly against his nose, his jaw, then his mouth.  

«I’ve never been with someone else other than…» She started to confess but he cut her off.

«I’ve never been with someone special. I mean, someone I love…so I guess this is something new for both of us…» He told her, as his hands started to travel across her body again.

She nodded in agreement and she couldn’t help but to smile.

«I owe you so much Abby…» He whispered against her collarbone, his fingers brushing along the curve of her breast.

«You taught me to have hope, you taught me to trust, you taught me to love…I could never…» He continued, one of his hands sliding behind her back to unclasp her bra.

«You taught me that people can change, you taught me that I can love again, you taught me that someone…You…can make me feel this way again…We have learned from each other Marcus and we don’t have to keep score.» She told him, as her hands forced him to look at her again.

«And if you really want to thank me then do it now…Do it with your mouth, do it with your hands, do it with all of your body…» She murmured, her gaze hot with desire.

He stared at her right into her eyes for a second and then swooped on her now free breast.

«I will…» He said before taking her nipple fully into his mouth.

«I swear to God, I will Abby…» He said again in a tone, which sounded like a vow.

«Every single day until our last day on earth…» He added, punctuating each word by a hot open-mouth kiss on her breast.

«Good to know…» She hummed as she arched her back in pleasure.

After that, none of them wanted to speak again, or rather couldn’t speak again. His mouth was traveling, tasting, enjoying every part of her skin, even the most intimate places and the only sound that could get out of her throat was moans. He was licking, suckling, nibbling at her most sensitive area and she was lost. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t reason anymore. All she could do was feel. Feeling his tongue teasing her, feeling his beard tickling her skin, feeling his hot breath warming her up. Feeling him sending her over the edge all over again.

When she was finally wet enough, trembling and panting he allowed himself to remove his own pants and underwear. She immediately reached for his shoulders and pulled him down for a heart-stopping kiss.

She let her hand slide between their bodies and grabbed firmly at his hardness. She started to stroke the tip of his cock and flashes of electricity traveled through her whole body at each of his groans. She liked that, hearing his pleasure, hearing the pleasure she gave him.

«God I want you so much…» He breathed as she felt his body tense above hers.

«Then have me Marcus…. have me…. now…» She whispered, as her hips raised to meet his with eagerness.

He bent his head to kiss her again and in a heartbeat, he was inside her. He was in the place he was supposed to be, in a place she wanted him to be for so long.

«Oh my…Yes…» She moaned, unable to keep quiet at the feeling of him inside her.

It was almost too good to be true. For a second she wondered if all of this was a dream. He had barely started to fill her and she felt already complete. She felt dizzy and ecstatic. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she wrapped her thighs around his hips to take him in completely.

«You’ll be the end of me…» He said before suckling savagely at her pulse-point.

«And you’ll be mine… She answered him in a quick breath as he started to move.

She could feel him smiling against her skin and she had to repress the tears, which came to her eyes again. After all this time she had forgotten how it felt to be happy. Truly happy, just happy. For a second she hated herself for being so laughably highly-sensitive but how couldn’t she not be? He was supposed to be dead and she was supposed to never know how it felt like to be in his arms, to feel him inside her. But now he was there and despite the war going on, they still had the time to enjoy each other, to savor each other’s touch, each other’s kisses.

«Love me Marcus…Love me like if it was our last day…» She begged him as her hands, now on his back, incited him to go deeper, harder.

And then he did. One of his arms slid behind the small of her back as he wrapped his other around her shoulders. They were so pressed against each other than even the air couldn’t pass between their bodies. He thrust into her again and again and again. He thrust into her with all the strength, the love and the craving he had.

He was murmuring things into her ear but her brain was blank and she couldn’t register something else than the fire that was growing in her lower belly. Nothing could be better than that. Nothing better than making love with Marcus Kane. Even the City of Light described by Jaha, with no pain, with no suffering, couldn’t be as good as the feeling of Marcus moving inside her.

Her moans became louder as his body responded to hers. She was in heaven. Her heart was beating so fast that without her ribcage it probably would have jumped out her chest. She could barely breathe but it was so perfect that she didn’t want it to stop. She wanted to feel this, to feel Marcus’ body against hers for the rest of her life.

He continued to slam into her and she met each of his thrust halfway until she came. Hard. Like she never did before. In a heartbeat, he followed her with a low groan and he collapsed into her arms, sweaty and as breathless as her.  

«I want to do this again…» He said against the skin of her shoulder and she couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

«Oh we will…» She promised him as she stroked lovingly at his hair and gave him a soft kiss on his temple.


End file.
